


On the Run

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: For Makoto's Birthday Exchange 2016Makoto has spent the better part of his life rebuilding it after leaving the Yakuza. Now, however, when his friends come begging for his help, he must find a way to keep them a secret, and keep his life intact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



> Here it is!
> 
> For the 2016 Makoto exchange!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Makoto Tachibana is a boring man, whose happiest time is with a warm chair, a hot cup of tea, a good book, and a cat curled contently at his feet. It was in a small apartment, with a job at the flower shop, and happy neighbours. It was clichéd, it was dull, and it was his. 

All his. 

It was amazing how much the smallest things could mean so long as someone worked hard to get it. 

Makoto was content with his life, wanting only a few luxuries and enough money to feed himself and his cat, pay rent and amenities, and afford to travel for the weekend. Given all that he had gone through, peace was a welcome change. 

And the circumstances that had him standing at his door at three in the morning were a most unwelcome one. 

“You did _what_!?” 

It was a miracle that Makoto managed to find any words at all as he stood, in his doorway, at three in the morning, staring at one of his long-time friends and the young redheaded woman behind him. 

His cat was what ultimately woke him, and not, surprisingly, the pounding on the door that had been going on, according to the rather strong man, for a good hour. Then again, Makoto likely hadn’t heard them knocking blindly on the door due to the torrent of rain that had been unleashed since seven that night.  

He was now blaming that rain on what he had just heard. 

The young man merely stood with his body between the young woman and Makoto, his arm above his head to attempt to slow the rain while his coat covered the redhead. 

“Apparently get caught in a shower without shampoo,” the voice told him bluntly, Makoto’s eyes widening further as he nodded and stepped aside for two people he thought he’d never see again. 

“Thanks.” 

The elder’s breath was quiet and exhausted, coming out in huffs as he shivered in the dry air, turning to remove the coat from the redhead’s head with an unknown tenderness. 

“You alright?” Sousuke murmured quietly, Makoto standing awkwardly as Gou smiled and nodded up at him. 

“I’m fine!” she assured, “really.” 

Makoto felt uncomfortable as he watched Sousuke’s hand cup her cheeks, his thumb rubbing over the smooth flesh of her cheek, his eyes an unseen gentleness and his face indicating if Makoto wasn’t there, he’d do more than hold her face. 

“Wh… Why don’t you move into the guest room,” Makoto whispered, “I’ll… make a pot of tea.” 

Gou merely nodded, her body shaking as she turned to look at Makoto for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“I’ll bring it to you,” the young man promised, smiling to her as she nodded tiredly. 

Saying nothing, the young woman looked back to Sousuke, her hand reaching to run over his cheek. 

“Sousuke.” 

Teal eyes looked up to Makoto, the head of dirty blonde jerking to the side where they waited until they heard a door closed shut. 

“She looks exhausted,” the young man whispered, the elder nodding sagely. 

“We both are,” he admitted, “hard to sleep when you’ve got half a mafia bearing down on you.” 

“I just… want to make sure that I have this down,” Makoto swallowed thickly, recalling the rushed confession he had received on his doorstep only moments before, “you and Gou started dating months back.” 

“Yes,” Sousuke nodded. 

“And in that time you fell in love.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you had to keep it a secret from Rin because he would get furious if he found out.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you two couldn’t keep it hidden, so Rin found out.” 

“Yes.” 

“So you decided to then ask for his approval for Gou’s hand in marriage.” 

“Yes.” 

“To which he said no.” 

“That is correct.” 

“Okay,” Makoto took a deep breath, “then, when Rin said no and fired you, you two decided to run away,” he looked at the other, “have I got it right?” 

“Again, yes,” Sousuke nodded.  

“Alright,” the younger sighed deeply, “well… first question then…” 

He took another deep breath. 

“ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!?” 

The cat hissed at the volume of Makoto’s voice, the animal scampering away while Sousuke flinched slightly at his friend’s question. 

“Calm down,” Sousuke whispered, “do you want to wake the entire complex?” 

“Calm dow- _calm down_!?” Makoto asked exasperatedly, “you’ve just gone and pissed off one of the most dangerous men in all of Japan and you want me to _calm down_!?” 

“More or less,” the elder tried to reassure him, “and you’re blowing it way out of proportion.” 

“Oh, am I now!?” the arm crossed as the florist asked sarcastically, “what part am I ‘ _blowing out of proportion_?’ hmmm? Is it the idea that, at any moment, a dozen men with enough fire power to level a city block could be sent my way? Or perhaps it’s the idea that I could be tortured to get information about the two of you? Or _maybe,_ just _maybe_ , it’s the idea that my old past might get me arrested!?” 

“You… have a valid point,” Sousuke chose his words carefully, “all of them are… but-” 

“I’ve just managed to make a life for myself,” Makoto groaned, “new home, new job,” he gestured to the food dish, “new _cat_.” 

“So you’re going to deny us one?” 

Makoto’s lips folded at the words, his face falling as he felt guilt wash over him. 

“No, of course not,” the young man swallowed, “but… I’ve worked so hard… for this one…” green eyes lifted up to the elder, “this is all I have Sousuke…” 

“We don’t want to do anything to you,” Sousuke looked haggard under the kitchen’s light, “we just need a warm bed… for a night.” 

Makoto looked to the pleading man, his heart tearing as he knew he couldn’t be selfish, that it just wasn’t in his nature. 

But his new life… 

It had taken Makoto the better part of two years to rebuild even some semblance of normalcy, and even then, he still had he habit of looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. 

“Please, Makoto…” 

The young man had known Sousuke for most of his adult life. Hardened on the outside, considerate and caring to those he was close to.  

But Makoto had never heard him say please in such a desperate voice. 

“This is insane,” the young man whispered, “ _I_ must be insane…” 

“We’ll keep a low profile,” Sousuke continued, “stay hidden away, out of view of the windows. And if we _do_ need to get out of the place it’ll be incognito. No one will know you’re involved, I promise it. Besides; once the rain is gone so are-” 

“No, don’t do that.” 

Sousuke looked at the elder, hating the hope blooming in his heart. 

“Y-You mean?” 

“Yeah,” Makoto conceded, “you can stay… as long as you need,” he swallowed thickly, “but keep me informed of everything.” 

“Of course,” Sousuke nodded, his large form pulling Makoto into his strong arms, squeezing the younger tightly, “oh… thank you Makoto.” 

“Yeah,” the younger couldn’t help but smiling and returning the hug, hating to admit that he desperately missed human contact. 

It was very hard to make friends when all you thought about was accidentally dragging someone down into the world he was desperate to leave. 

“I’ll do what I can to help you out,” Sousuke continued while Makoto’s brow raised. 

“Sousuke,” the younger started, “have you ever done a day of housework in your whole life?” 

“This coming from a man who doesn’t know how to cook an egg,” his friend retorted, gesturing to the take-out boxes. 

“Touché,” Makoto sighed while the other grinned at his victory. 

“So, how about, for the few days we’re here, I cook,” Sousuke countered, “or would you rather Gou?” 

“Rather you,” the younger whispered under his breath, shuddering at the memory of the strawberry protein powder-infused cookies she fed them for an entire summer because they were all too nervous to turn her down. 

That included Rin. 

“Makoto.” 

Smiling for the first time in a long time, Makoto looked up to Sousuke, the elder hating what was coming next. 

“There’s… one more thing, you ought to know,” the young man swallowed thickly, “I think Rin sent Haru after us.” 

Makoto froze, his heart stilling and his throat thickening. He felt the blood fill his ears, and his lungs loose all his air. 

Haru was known for his efficiency. 

He never missed, was never seen, and never left anything that could incriminate him. 

Makoto knew his skills better than anyone, given that he had trained with the younger as children. 

“Great,” Makoto mumbled, his lungs expelling in a deep sigh, “and now we have little to no time to figure this all out.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

Sousuke sighed again, weariness seemingly taking over his body. 

“Go have a show and put on some fresh clothes,” the younger whispered, “I’ll leave you a set of my pajamas; we’re still close in size I think.” 

For once Sousuke didn’t protest as he took Makoto’s guidance and followed him into the bathroom. One quick tutorial later and the younger of the two was back in the kitchen filling a pot of tea for two, the tray carried towards the guest bedroom with blankets tucked under his arm. 

“Makoto-” 

Gou stood when the young man entered. For once, she was lost for words. 

“Here’s the tea,” he told her, “it’s caffeine-free,” the tray hit the dressing gently, “and hng gently, s lost for words.e tray carried towards the guest bedroom and no matter how hard you tried to hide it.ere are some extra blankets,” Makoto smiled, “I hope the bed is big enough for the two of you.” 

“Yes it’s fine but-” 

“And I’m just down the hall you need anything,” the young man started to go over what he needed to tell her, “you know where the bathroom is, if my shampoo doesn’t work let me know, there should be enough food in the fridge to get you through the next few days, my cat’s name is Marshmallow-” 

Makoto grunted as arms threw themselves around his waist, the green eyes looking down at the young woman in wonder. 

“I really missed you.” 

Makoto stood awkwardly, his body taking in deep breaths before he reached to hug the young woman tightly. 

“Yeah,” he couldn’t help the smile fall onto his face, “I really missed you too…” 

They remained hugging tightly for a minute longer, Makoto patting her back all the while before she pulled back to look at him. 

“So,” she sniffled, “what did the men decide?” 

“Nothing you won’t know about,” the young man laughed, wondering why he and Sousuke even bothered to keep what they were talking about a secret; Gou found out about everything, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. 

“We’ll figure it out as we go along,” Makoto murmured, “I promise.” 

“That’s really all we can do,” the young woman nodded, “but now we have some time to catch up!” Gou smiled warmly, “not a whole lot mind you, but enough… to catch up at least.” 

“Yeah,” Makoto half hated how happy he was to see his old friends again, “I still buy that tea that you really liked,” he grinned, “you got me hooked.”you got me hooked."y he was to see his old friends again, " 

“Yeah!?” the young woman seemed to grow more excited, “here I was hoping we might be able to slip out and grab a cup at a café,” her face fell slightly, “though… I guess we have to lay low… don’t we?” 

Makoto hated seeing Gou wither, her frown, while cute, was something that he felt a need to rectify. 

“I’ll get you a disguise,” the elder suggested happily, “some big sunglasses and a hat, to cover up that scarlet hair of yours.” 

“Makotooooo,” she whine happily, “you know I hate that stuff!” 

“But how else are we going to hide you?” the young man laughed, “you’re never going to dye that hair, are you?” 

“Well no, but-” 

“Then we can’t have you running about with that trail of fire behind you,” Makoto smiled warmly, Gou returning only to pull him back in for a second hug. 

“We’ll manage,” she smiled happily, “but for now… a nice warm bed seems like the perfect thing.” 

“That it does.” 

Both heads turned to look at the young man walking into the room, his lower half clad in Makoto’s pajamas and a towel running over his short hair. 

“You should be in bed,” Sousuke lightly chastised the young woman, Gou smiling at his comment. 

“How can I when there’s so much to talk about after all these years,” the youngest smiled, her eyes turning to Makoto. 

“After a good night’s sleep,” her lover told her, his lips lowering to kiss the crown of red hair. 

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Makoto agreed, “now- OI!” 

All there jumped as a streak of white hopped onto the covers, the yellow eyes looking around the room in boredom. 

“Oh! Marshmallow!” 

The animal mewed in response to its name, its long tail swishing back and forth languidly, its paws parading around the mattress. 

“No no no,” Makoto crooned, “off off off!” 

“Marshmallow?” 

It was interesting how tone of voice could change a word so much. Both Gou and Sousuke called out to the animal, the young man’s nose wrinkling while the red eyes seemed to beam with happiness. 

“My cat,” the younger smiled, scooping up the fluff ball in his arms, “Gou, Sousuke, meet Marshmallow. Your new roommate.” 

“Roommate?” Sousuke asked, his brow raising in concern. 

“Oh he’ll be no trouble,” Makoto assured him, “won’t you mallow?” 

A low growl emanated from the animal, his face unimpressed and the tail swishing in indigence. 

“There, you see?” the young man seemed pleased, “now, if you two need anything, just let me know, okay?” 

“Kay!” Gou bounced while her lover continued to eye the cat wearily. 

“Goodnight then,” Makoto nodded, “and… good luck.” 

“Yeah,” Sousuke murmured, “you too.” 

Makoto smiled warmly as the door shut behind him, sighing as he let the animal slip from his arms. 

“And we’ll need it too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto wasn’t sure who was adjusting worse; Sousuke, or Marshmallow. 

The green eyes switched between the white cat spend its time hissing, spitting and sulking, to Sousuke sitting around, growling, grumbling, and sulking. The two were a sideways glance away from going all out in a brawl. 

Again, Makoto wasn’t sure who’d win. 

Gou, on the other hand, seemed the happiest of the four of them, constantly smiling and bouncing around the small rooms, asking Makoto questions and reconnecting after two years of nothingness. 

And Makoto happily welcomed it. 

While he would not go back to his old ways for all the money in the world, Makoto terribly missed the comradery he felt around the men. They all either didn’t belong, or had no families to speak of, so they made their own. 

Makoto missed them all so much.   

“So, you mean to tell me there’s no one in your life?” Gou kept asking, the love lives of others clearly a hobby of hers. 

“Still no,” Makoto laughed, “and drop it, the answer isn’t going to change no matter how many times you ask!” 

“But why not?” she giggled, “you’re cute, sweet, smart… _handsome…_ ” 

“Oi!” 

“Calm down Sousuke,” Gou told him, “I ran away with _you_ , not Makoto!” 

“Still doesn’t mean I like you calling other guys handsome!” Sousuke called from the living room. 

“Oh shush!” the young woman rolled her eyes, “so, Makoto-” 

“Again, the answer is no,” Makoto grinned, glancing at the elder, glad that Sousuke had managed to pull himself from the windows where he was obsessively checking the street below. 

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask you!” she snapped, a cheeky smile on her lips, “what I _was_ going to ask you is, how did you manage all _this_?” 

Makoto looked at her sweeping hand, a smile on his face as he too looked around his tiny home. 

“With a lot of hard work, luck, and a few lies.” 

“Lies!?” Gou seemed shocked, “you!?” 

“Nothing too major,” the young man told her, “just omitted one or two things about my past, that’s all.”s all."two things about my past bout my paston his  

“Oh.” 

The young woman seemed to falter, her face falling as Makoto realized she was part of that past he needed to hide. 

“Hey.” 

He gently nudged her shoulder, tearful red eyes lifting up to look at green. 

“Why don’t we go for a cup of coffee?” 

“No.” 

Sousuke suddenly appeared in their conversation, his arms cross and his glare having turned from the cat to be directed at the other two. 

“Sousuke-” 

“We did _not_ spend two weeks on the run and another one in hiding to blow our cover for a latte,” the elder grumbled. 

“But-” 

“What do you think will happen to us if we’re caught?” the elder continued, “to Makoto?” 

“Then I’d like to have a nice coffee to remember.” 

Their quick spat was interrupted by the soft and smiling voice. Surprised, Sousuke and Gou turned to look at Makoto, who was moving to a small box by his front hall. 

“Now,” he pulled out two hats and a large pair of sunglasses, “you’re lucky it’s a bright and sunny day Gou, you’ll blend in,” he held them up, “straw or black?” 

“You can’t be serious!” 

Makoto sighed as Sousuke stood to his full height, his eyes glaring to the younger. 

“Makoto-” 

“I know the risk!” 

Green eyes narrowed at the young man that was so protective of others, knowing that this decision of his was eating him alive. 

“We know the risks,” the younger repeated, “but we’ve been cooped up here for the last week; we’re _all_ going stir crazy.” 

Sousuke bit his lip, hating how right the young man was sounding. 

“Come with us,” Makoto encouraged, “it’s only a few minutes down the road, right next to my work,” his eyes were hopeful, “if anything goes wrong, I know all the ways out.” 

A deep breath made the chest expand and compress, the nose huffing out in indignation. 

“It’s a beautiful day,” the young man continued, “it’ll do us all some-” 

“No.” 

Makoto felt himself falter at the perseverance of the elder, forgetting how stubborn Sousuke could be. 

“But I’ll go.” 

Both young men looked towards the young woman, her body standing to join them, her feet marching her to the straw hat, where she tucked her red hair into the hat. 

“Gou-” 

“I need to get out of here, Sousuke,” Gou told her lover, her red eyes pleading, “I’ll go insane if we just sit here, worrying.” 

She stood determinedly by Makoto, Sousuke’s façade crumbling under her hopeful face. 

“Just… be safe.” 

He had moved to take the young woman’s head in his hands, his lips lowering to kiss her crown of straw before crushing her to his chest. 

“And keep her safe,” Sousuke said to Makoto, the young man nodding in understanding. 

“It’ll only be one cup of coffee,” Gou promised, “nothing more.” 

**“Your** **caramel macchiato.”**  

Smiling up to her friend, the young woman accepted the drink, her friend sitting opposite with his own Hot Chocolate. 

“Thanks,” she nodded, turning to look around at the people milling about on the street. 

“This is a nice change of pace,” Makoto murmured, “much more relaxing.” 

“Mmhmm…” 

Gou hummed happily as she drank deeply, her eyes continuing to watch the people on the sidewalk. 

“It’s so… odd,” she commented quietly, Makoto turning his attention back to Gou. 

“What is?” 

Her sunglasses turned back to him. 

“Just… to be out… as a normal person… with normal people…” she took a swig, “when you’re not normal… it’s weird.” 

Makoto let her mull over her thoughts, empathizing with the poor woman that had her life turned all on her head, all for a man she loved dearly. 

“You’ll get used to it,” the young man promised quietly, “one day.” 

“Did you?” 

Makoto looked up from his drink, his tongue flicking over his lips. 

“So… how’d it go?” Gou tried anew, “you know, the whole lifestyle change?” 

“It… wasn’t easy,” Makoto murmured, “I mean, I always thought it would be a breeze, that the hardest part would be leaving itself,” he swallowed thickly, “I guess I’ve lived too long as a criminal to make it as a normal person.” 

“If _you_ can’t hack it as a ‘normal’ person, then what hope do the rest of us have?” 

The young man watched her carefully, wondering just how long she’d wanted this.  

Wanted her freedom. 

“I think that all depends on what you define as normal,” the elder told her softly, “if yours differs from mine, then you can be your normal,” he smiled weakly, “but… it doesn’t look like I can be mine, I’m afraid…” 

“My normal consists of guns and plots and police and murder,” Gou snorted, “I don’t want to be my normal…” 

To this, Makoto smiled.  

“Then… I guess we’ll have to figure out our normal together… won’t we?” 

Gou looked up to him, her head nodding as she lifted the cup to the air. 

“To our normal then,” she toasted, “whatever the Hell it may be.” 

“To our normal,” Makoto nodded, hitting her cup, “and to the two of you.” 

He sipped his drink smiling, his eyes turning to look out at the street, enjoying the people watching that he never got to experience as a Yakuza. 

He loved seeing the people mill about; businessmen in deep conversation, women marching in smart suits and heels, children requesting sweets, couples holding hands and giving each other loving looks, men in suits trying to blend in- 

Makoto stilled as he realized someone was trying very hard to be nonchalant. 

“Gou,” the young man spoke lowly, “let’s go for a walk.” 

“What, now?” she asked pouting, Makoto nodding firmly. 

“Yes, now.” 

“B-B-B-But-” 

“Gou,” Makoto tried desperately to keep calm, “I want you to drop your handbag, and when you pick it up, turn around slow, and look at the man looking for us. You can’t miss it.” 

The young woman stilled, swallowing thickly as she accidentally nudged her bag to the ground, her sunglasses pressed tighter to her face as she laid her eyes on one of her brother’s many foot soldiers. 

“Oh… God…” 

“It’ll be okay,” the young man promised quietly, his hand covering hers, “let’s just grab our cups and get moving, okay?” 

Nodding, the younger followed, her heart in her throat and fear in her chest. 

Clutching the drinks tightly, the two started down the sidewalk, Makoto now hyper-vigilant as he started to suspect everyone of treason. 

“Come here.” 

Gou didn’t protest as she walked to Makoto’s front, the green eyes glancing over as a young man strode, what he thought was casually, into the flower shop he worked at. 

Damn. 

He’d been too sloppy, gotten to comfortable, like a fat rabbit that sat happily outside its home eating sweet grasses. 

And now others would pay for his ignorance. 

“They know you’re helping us,” Gou squeaked out, her eyes looking up to the elder, “what do we do?” 

Makoto’s lips tightened at the thought, his eyes glancing back to the sleek black car that slowly started its descent down the street. 

“We think fast.” 

**Their** return to his apartment was rushed but casual, the two of them trained for such an event. 

“You’re late!” 

Makoto lifted his head to see Sousuke walk around the corner, cat in his arms, hissing and spitting. 

“Damn thing’s been pissed since you left,” the elder continued, “can’t you calm him-” 

The teal eyes widened at the sight of the other two, hunched over, panting deeply, and looking quite anxious.  

“What happened to you two?” Sousuke asked, eyes looking from one to the other in concern, “you didn’t-” 

“NO.” 

Gou looked to Makoto as Sousuke did, the young man straightening up with a deep breath. 

“Almost,” he admitted, “but Rin’s just looking; doesn’t truly know, only guessing.” 

“You think… or you know?” Sousuke asked, the dirty blonde hair shaking. 

“Think, at this point,” Makoto told him, “but if Rin knew there’d be a full-frontal assault on the town by now.” 

“Or he’s just biding his time…” 

Makoto watched as Sousuke so easily slipped into the version of himself that Rin had trusted so much in his few years of reigning as the Yakuza’s boss. 

“Sousuke…”  

It was now Gou spoke up, her voice worried and Makoto could practically hear her heart beat wildly. 

“We’re leaving.” 

The young woman remained rooted to the spot, her face unreadable as Sousuke turned to their bedroom. 

“Sousuke wait!” 

The other two ran after the elder, finding him packing quickly. 

“Waiting is only going to get us in even more trouble,” the elder told her, hastily shoving their clothes back into their luggage. 

“And running off without a plan is _worse_ ,” Makoto interjected, “please listen to us-” 

“I am _not_ letting Gou get dragged back because we sat around in a circle thinking,” Sousuke snapped, the green eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“We’re fine here, for now,” the young man told him, “Rin won’t try and come after me.” 

“Oh, right,” the elder laughed, “he valued your friendship so highly did he!?” 

“He promised me he’d leave me alone,” Makoto pointed out, “you should know better than anyone that he always keeps his promises!” 

“Yeah, well, he promised to keep an open mind and not get mad, and look where that got us!” 

“Just _trust_ me, he’ll keep this one.” 

Sousuke looked up to the young man, his frantic packing now stilling for the first time since it started. 

“There’s another reason he’s not.” 

Makoto stood firm as the teal eyes narrowed at him. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Sousuke accused, Gou looking worriedly between them. 

“Sousuke-” 

“I always wondered what made him let you go,” the elder murmured, “all you did was babysit some of the Boss’ kids…” 

He finally paused at the thought, his eyes narrowing at the innocent man. 

“Kids say more than they know.” 

Sousuke and Gou seemed shocked at the soft confession, the two trying to discern the cryptic meaning. 

Not that they got much time to think on it. 

All three looked up to the sharp knock, the eyes glancing to each other before Makoto dared to move towards the front door, feet scrambling and pattering telling him the other two were ready to run if deemed necessary. 

He prayed it wouldn’t be. 

The door swung open slowly, the absence of a gun in his face making his heart rate slow. 

The presence of the organizations most prominent hitman made it rise. 

“H-Haru,” Makoto swallowed thickly, “h-how are you?” 


	3. Chapter 3

For once, Makoto was not excited to see his oldest friend. 

Everyone in the organization at least knew of the blue-eyed hitman. They knew he was uncaring, as cold as the colour in his orbs, and that he seemed above the laws of nature and physics. 

Makoto knew him best as his oldest friend. 

The two had grown up together, both orphaned in a small fishing town that everyone forgot even existed. Makoto did his best to remain in the confines of the law, trying to work for meager scraps of food and clothing only to receive dregs at best. It was Haru, sick of the way people treated his friend, who had chosen alternative methods.  

At first, he only stole small things; food, pieces of fabrics. The things they needed, Haru had promised Makoto. 

Eventually, they needed clothes. And then money. And then finery. And then jewelry. 

And finally lives that were not their own. 

How things spiraled so quickly Makoto still hadn’t a clue. 

Still, it was because of Haru that Makoto managed to work with the Mob. It was because of Haru that Makoto had started to carve out a life for himself. 

It was because of Haru that Makoto was standing there today. 

“H-How have you been?” 

Somehow, pleasantries tumbled from his lips. A response to immense fear perhaps? His stupidity taking over? Or could it have been the shock of seeing his old friend after so many years? 

Regardless, once he started babbling, he couldn’t stop. 

“I-It’s been a while,” the young man carried on, “what have you been up too? Why haven’t we talked before this? I’ve really missed you. Maybe we could go get coffee or-or lunch! You still like mackerel, don’t you? Of course you do! There’s this great place down by the warf-” 

“Makoto.” 

The elder stopped short, swallowing at Haru’s still soft voice. 

“Y-Yes?” 

“You know why I’m here,” Haru murmured, Makoto feeling his stomach drop at the words. 

He could lie. Could tell Haru he had no idea why the younger just showed up at his door. That he was confused. That he was innocent and ignorant. 

He should tell him all that. 

“Yeah… I do.” 

But he wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t lie to others, it wasn’t in his nature. And he couldn’t lie to Haru; the younger would know his tells. 

“May I come in?” 

Green met blue, the elder feeling his blood turn cold at the question. 

He could already hear Gou screaming and Sousuke yelling. He could already see the young woman forced into a car separate from her lover and taken away to God knows where. 

“No.” 

Haru seemed impassive at the tone, perhaps thanks to his years of training and harsh life. 

“Rin wants them back,” Haru murmured, “he’s not going to stop.” 

“I know that,” Makoto told him, “but… you-” 

“I can make sure they’re not harmed,” the younger promised, “I’ll convince Rin-” 

“Then convince him to leave them alone!”  

Haru stilled at the words, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

“Convince him they’re harmless,” Makoto pressed, “convince him they’re happy this way! Convince him-” 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried!?” 

The elder felt his grip on the door tighten as his friend looked very hurt by the implications, his façade slipping away and his face beginning to show years of wear and exhaustion. 

“I’ve told him all that,” Haru whispered, “he won’t let them go. Gou is his only family left. He cares for her, he won’t be happy until he has her back,” his head hung slightly, “not even with me.” 

Makoto wanted to pull the young man in for a close hug, wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright. 

To tell him that he still had a friend. 

“Rin wants them back.” 

Haru had quickly returned to his former self, his body standing tall and collected. 

“He’s not going to stop until he gets them back,” Haru repeated, “you know that.” 

He sucked in a deep breath. 

“I can give you till tomorrow.” 

Hope dared burn in Makoto’s chest at the mention, his throat thickening and his eyes lighting up. 

“But more than that I don’t know,” Haru pressed on, “so whatever plan you have, do it now.” 

The black hair turned as Haru started to walk away from them, no other indication that he had brought anyone else with him. 

Not that Haru would. 

He worked alone. 

“Haru!” 

The blue eyes turned to look at his friend, Makoto feeling his heart hammer in his chest at the absence of the young man’s friendship. 

“U-Um…” 

“Can I bake you a cake?” 

The question stunned Makoto, his eyes confused and his jaw slacking slightly. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re birthday’s coming up,” Haru murmured, “and I can bake and cook now. Can I bake you a cake for your birthday?” he tilted his head slightly, “you’ve always wanted that. Well, that, and a trip… America, I think you said.” 

Makoto stood still, hoping and praying that Haru wasn’t trying to deceive him. 

Hating how that thought could cross his mind, especially given their history. 

“I’d… like that,” the young man smiled, “provided this whole mess gets cleared up… smoothly.” 

“Alright,” the head of black hair nodded, “after everything goes smoothly.” 

“A-And!” 

Makoto swallowed thickly, wishing that he could feel at ease with his oldest and dearest friend. 

“Bring… Rin along too,” the young man couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth, “I’d like to see him again.” 

Haru looked at the elder, his lungs expelling in a deep sigh. 

“If things don’t go smoothly, you might get to.” 

Makoto felt a sense of dread eating at him as Haru finally left, the door shutting softly behind the bulky form. 

“Makoto…” 

Green turned Gou as she cautiously edged towards him, her eyes wide with worry. All joy from their most recent evenings gone. 

“We’re leaving.” 

Sousuke’s voice cut through their thoughts, the young man firm on his decision. 

“Sousuke-” 

“Haru knows we’re here,” the elder snapped, “and that means he’s going to run along and tell Rin.” 

“Haru promised me-” 

“HE PROMISED YOU WHAT!?” 

Makoto flinched at the anger, the teal eyes narrowed in frustration. 

“Who do you think he’d chose? You? Or Rin?” 

“Sousuke! That’s not fair!” Gou chimed in, “you know-” 

“Haru’s still Haru.” 

Makoto finally spoke, his voice soft but the anger that was behind it was a quiet storm. 

“He gave me a day, and that’s all I need,” his finger touched his lips, “and he’s helping us too…” 

“Helping us…” Sousuke trailed off with an incredulous laugh, “you are officailly off your rocker.” 

“Sousuke-” 

“We’re leaving!” 

“Sousuke-” Gou tried again, desperate this time as she saw him making an awful, impulsive decision. 

“Does anyone want to hear what I have in mind?” Makoto chimed in, both heads turning to look at him. 

“Or would you two rather panic?” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was surprisingly easy to get everything set up for the young couple, especially with the good credit and money he’d saved up. 

Convincing Sousuke was another matter entirely. 

It took everything he and Gou had to keep the elder from running off with Gou over his shoulder. Regardless, in only a few short hours since Haru’s arrival, the three of them had arrived at the airport at four in the morning, still pitch black out without a trace of the sun. 

“I thought we agreed this was a bad idea,” Sousuke had whispered to Gou, “that this place was guarded heavily by Rin’s men?” 

“This is my idea,” Makoto jumped in to defend Gou, “don’t worry; things will work out.” 

“Oh?’ teal eyes narrowed, “because things have always gone so well in the past.” 

“They will,” the younger repeated, “because it’s not just me that’s worked on this.” 

Confused, but too tired to argue, Sousuke sat back, sulking as the taxi pulled up to the front gate. 

“So… where are we going?” Gou asked, her head looking around at the empty airport. 

“You two,” Makoto held out the plane tickets, “are going to New York.” 

Both looked at the pieces of paper in shock, the couple remained unable to move while Makoto continued to smile. 

“Y-You two?” Sousuke asked, the young woman catching on to the implication. 

“You’re not coming with us?” Gou asked, her eyes wide and looking on the verge of tears. 

“I can’t,” Makoto shook his head, “my home is here. I’ve worked too hard to say goodbye to it now.” 

“B-b-but-” 

“Oh now don’t cry,” the elder laughed, pulling her in for a tight hug, “we can call now! And write and send pictures and all the stuff we did back then,” he pulled back to look at her, “won’t that be a little fun?” 

“N-Not as much fun as he had…” 

A large hand ruffled her hair. 

“Maybe not,” Makoto murmured, “but you two can have the life you’ve always wanted… that’s more important to me.” 

Gou sniffled as she pulled back, her shaky fingers reaching to take the tickets. 

“B-But… how did you-” 

“Haru helped me.” 

It was Sousuke’s turn to be surprised, his eyes searching Makoto’s for an answer. 

“What?” 

“He’s no fool,” the younger explained, “and he knew I didn’t want to go to America; never have.” 

“S-So-” 

“Don’t worry about it,” the young man brushed off, “I promise; by the time the plane touches down in America, everything will be sorted out.” 

A dark eyebrow lifted in curiosity. 

“What… do you mean by that?” he asked cautiously. 

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.” 

Sousuke simply stared at the young man, his fatigue keeping his temper cool. 

“Whatever little trick you’ve got up your sleeve, I don’t want to know about it,” he smirked, his eyes turning to Gou, “so… America… eh?” 

“Would seem so,” the young woman nodded, “always did want to go…” 

“Want to get married there?” 

Gou’s red eyes widened at the question, her orbs searching Sousuke’s features for an answer. 

“Wh… Wha…” 

“I don’t have a ring,” Sousuke continued, “or much money or… anything, really, but-” 

“Yes.” 

Both young men looked down at the woman, her happiness uncontained and her smile bubbling over as her tears were. 

“Yes, yes yes yes,” she nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “oh yes!” 

Sousuke was unable to say anything other than laugh. Arms around her slim waist and lips to hers, Makoto felt as though their excitement was spilling over into the room, the two hardly able to contain themselves. 

“You better get going,” Makoto told them, happiness budding in his own chest at theirs, “you miss the plane, you might miss the wedding.” 

“B-But now you _have_ to come!” Gou sniffled, “we need a witness!” 

“And you’ll have one,” the young man promised, “just… not me.” 

“But-” 

“He’s right.” 

Gou looked up to Sousuke, the young man still soft and giddy from his proposal. 

“We can’t be late,” he looked up to the younger, “Makoto’s got something planned.” 

“That I do.” 

Gou seemed to never want to stop hugging Makoto, her tears of happiness mingled with the tears of sorrow. 

“But before you go,” the young man told Sousuke, “there’s one thing I should tell you.” 

Sousuke paused, his head tilting in interest. 

“I never did tell you,” Makoto smiled, “why he let me go.” 

Curious, Sousuke turned to face the other, interest making him stay. 

“It was because of what the kids said… that’s what you said,” Sousuke murmured, the other shaking his head. 

“You’re half right,” the younger told him, “that’s what I let Rin’s father believe.” 

Sousuke seemed stunned, his eyes widening slightly as the young man continued. 

“People who have guilt in their conscious, are incredibly easy to lie too,” Makoto confessed with a sad smile, “you can make the knife twist a little further by telling them exactly what they’ve been desperate to keep quiet… exactly what they don’t want found.” 

“You… know absolutely nothing, don’t you?” 

“I know a few things here and there,” the younger shrugged, “but no more than a low level con guy.” 

Sousuke let out a soft bleat, his head shaking. 

“You’re a scary guy, you know that, Makoto,” Sousuke chuckled, “I’m happy you’re on our side.” 

“I… don’t think I am,” Makoto murmured, “I’m just a selfish guy that wants everything around me to go well… that includes the people too.” 

“Regardless,” the elder whispered, his arms surrounding the other’s strong back, “I can’t ever repay you for what you’ve done.” 

“It was only a few days,” Makoto brushed off quietly, the black hair shaking. 

“It was so much more than that.” 

Hand reaching, the large hand patted the strong back, Makoto feeling the heart beat in his palm. 

“I’ll never forget this,” Sousuke promised. 

“And I’ll never forget you two,” the younger swore. 

It was hard to watch them leave, Makoto realized, harder than leaving the mob. His tears were unable to stay within him, his hand waving to the happy couple as they disappeared behind security. Breath deep, he found the small coffee shop, and waited for the next part of his scheme. 

“Makoto.” 

He was so grateful he needn’t have waited long. 

“Rin.” 

The redhead looked slimmer since Makoto had seen him last. Still well-built even under his clothes, it was obvious that the new position was not suiting him as well as the young man had hoped. 

“Long time no see,” the young man smiled, “how have you been?” 

“Cut the shit,” Rin snapped, “I haven’t slept in weeks… and you know why.” 

“I do,” Makoto nodded, “and it’s good you’re here.” 

“Haru told me,” the younger informed Makoto, “I’d like to be told where they are _without_ hurting you-” 

“I wouldn’t bring a gun out here,” the soft voice lowered, “you know… all that…” 

“Then I won’t,” Rin murmured, “but I _will_ escort you into a car and drive around the airport until you tell me.” 

“That won’t be fun for me, I take it,” Makoto inferred, Rin’s red brow raising. 

“Hardly,” the younger grumbled, “but I will do whatever it damn well takes to get my sister back.” 

“I thought you might.” 

Red eyes widened as Makoto handed a white piece of card paper to the younger, the time, date, and flight number printed in large letters. 

“You need to give Gou away at her wedding.” 

The young man eyed the ticket wearily, his surprise covering his anger. 

“So they’re really doing it, huh?” 

Makoto nodded to the grim question. 

“Yep,” the young man smiled, “she was so excited too.” 

“Yeah?” Rin asked sourly, “with him?” 

“Yes,” Makoto repeated, “and she’d love it if her big brother was there.” 

“Well… I… don’t want to…” 

Makoto felt his heart hurt at the pain in the redhead’s voice, the younger refusing to meet the green eyes. 

Rin had always talked about taking over his father’s responsibilities when it came to his younger sister. He doted on her, paid for expensive trips and a fine education, and promised to give her away at her wedding. 

He still wanted to. 

But he wasn’t ready. 

“But you have to,” Makoto encouraged gently, “who else should do it?” 

Rin remained silent, his throat swallowing back tears. 

He always was an emotional man. 

“But why _him_.” 

Makoto sighed at the question, knowing it was coming. 

“Love… Love doesn’t always give us a reason,” the young man felt like a worn out cliché on some cheesy greeting card, “you know that, better than anyone.” 

Rin stared into the green eyes, his head hanging after a moment, a soft frown on his stubborn face. 

“I hate that you’re right… you know that?” Rin whispered, sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Makoto chuckling at the comment. 

The red eyes looked down at the ticket, a deep sigh expelling from the young man’s lungs. 

“Guess… I have a wedding to go to,” the redhead sniffed, “don’t like it much… but I don’t have to… do I?” 

“I think Gou would like it if you did,” Makoto tried helpfully, “but there’s a second ticket for Haru… the two of you deserve a vacation I think.” 

Rin peeked into the folds of the card, his fingers quivering as he found the one his elder was talking about. 

“I’ve been neglecting him… haven’t I?” Rin mumbled while Makoto sighed. 

“You’ve been busy,” the elder helped, “but Haru needs affection, even if he doesn’t show it.” 

“And I haven’t been showing it,” the redhead murmured, “Makoto…” his tearful eyes lifted to the elder, “this is why I need you around! You’re my moral compass!” 

“I thought a Yakuza boss didn’t need one of those,” Makoto teased. 

“B-But-” 

“I have already told you, I’m not coming back,” the other told him firmly, his hand held up in defiance. “However,” he extended it to Rin, “I will be there for you… as a friend.” 

Wearily, the redhead looked at the hand, his lips pressing into a firm line before he finally smiled. 

“A friend huh?” he shrugged, “never had one of those,” he took the elder’s hand, “don’t know how to treat them…” 

“I’ll help you figure it out,” Makoto smiled, “but before that, you better hurry. You’re gate’s closing soon.” 

Nodding, Rin turned to his phone, the quick message typed out clearly intended for Haru. 

“I’ll have him back before you’re birthday,” the young man promised, “he muttered something about baking you a cake?” 

“Yeah,” the elder nodded, “you should come too; we’ll make it a friend gathering!” 

“Oh?” Rin finally smiled, “you want to be friends with a Yakuza?” 

“I already am, aren’t I?” Makoto questioned, the redhead chuckling as he turned to the stairs to security. 

“Makoto.” 

Turning, the younger staggered slightly as arms were thrown around him, Rin hugging the larger man tightly. 

“Thank you.” 

The elder wondered if he would ever tire of giving so many hugs as he returned the other’s, waving to him and the black-haired young man that joined him as he did Sousuke and Gou. It was a picturesque scene, the sun rising in the east, dotting the sky pink and orange with the ball of yellow beginning to climb high. 

Makoto smiled as he watched the plane slip into the sky, his lungs expelling in a deep sigh as he thought of his warm chair, with a hot cup of tea, a good book, and a cat curled contently at his feet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!
> 
> Sorry it wasn't as long and as in-depth as it should have been, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!


End file.
